


You Had Me At ❤💙

by fishingwild



Series: All the Little 😊 You Send [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara is a dork, Secret Identity Reveal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingwild/pseuds/fishingwild
Summary: Lena was not used to emojis being used in texting. Most of the text messages she sent were business related, with no place for the emoticons. From the very first text she had ever received from the blonde, they were always punctuated with two emojis, a red and blue heart.





	You Had Me At ❤💙

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and was unable to post it here, so I posted it under my tumblr @fishinwild, but now I can post it here! Hope you enjoy!

**Kara 4:32pm: I had a lot of fun at lunch today!** ❤💙

Lena was not used to emojis being used in texting. Most of the text messages she sent were business related, with no place for the emoticons. From the very first text she had ever received from the blonde, they were always punctuated with two emojis, a red and blue heart. The business woman had quickly learned how affectionate her new friend was and thought nothing of the significance of the hearts. Lena wasn’t even sure how to use an emoji in a text message. Needless to say, Kara had been appalled.

“Lena! What do you mean you don’t know how to use emojis?”

“I was too busy running a company to keep up with the latest texting fads.”

Kara had given her an in-depth lesson on the proper uses of different emojis, causing Lena to push back a few of her meeting to another day, not that she minded. Any time she spent with the reporter was worth the extra hours she spent at the office. After the impromptu emoticon lesson, Lena slowly incorporated them into her texts with Kara.

**Lena 11:12 pm: You left your NCU sweatshirt at my place. It’s mine now** 😈😈

**Kara 11:14 pm: Keep it. You need more casual clothing** 😜❤💙

No matter the subject, those two hearts were always there. Lena became accustomed to seeing them, always expecting them from the blonde. She soon became curious as to whether she was the only one receiving these hearts, and on one of her visits to the DEO, she confronted Winn.

“Well, sometimes I receive those hearts from her, but with me, she always ends her texts with a trophy and a computer.”

Lena had been perplexed; obviously Kara didn’t send the same emojis to everyone. Lena decided to solve this by performing an experiment. Lena asked a few more people close to the blonde, needing to collect more data. Alex was confused by the question, but responded by saying the female scientist and a sword, which had been a gun before the emoticon was changed. J’onn said it was an alien and a bear for himself.

On a visit to CatCo, sadly with Kara out reporting a story, she even asked James. A camera and a newspaper being the two he normally had at the end of a text.

She ran into Maggie once, and upon asking her, was shown the blonde’s texts with the shorter woman. The female cop emoji was always popping up, along with the two women holding hands. Lena let out a laugh, and with enough data collected, hypothesized that Kara had two emojis that symbolized each person she texted.

This only raised more questions for the CEO. Why did she receive two hearts from Kara? And why red and blue? The only way to find out was to go to the source itself.

The two were sitting on Lena’s couch, the brunette had her legs tucked under her, and she was observing the blonde.

“Is there something on my face?” the reporter asks between mouthfuls of food. Lena shakes her head, steeling her nerves. She had no idea why she was so nervous to ask her friend why she sent her two heart emojis. It wasn’t because she was terrified of the implication of the hearts. No. It wasn’t that at all.

“When we text, you always end your messages with two hearts. Other people you text say you use two emojis more often to end your texts. So, why the hearts for me?” she asks nervously, playing with the sleeve of her blazer.

The blonde swallows her mouthful of food before responding. “When we met, you just seemed like a professional business woman, not one to mix your personal emotions with work. But as I got to know you, and learn more about you, I realized that you weren’t used to people being affectionate. And the more I learned about you, and your childhood with Lillian, I knew that I wanted to show you I cared. That someone does care for you Lena, and someone can love you.”

Lena feels her eyes brimming with tears, and she wraps her friend up in a hug. “Thank you, Kara.” The two pull away from the hug, and Lena can tell there are still unspoken words between the two of them.

“When I started sending those hearts, they were to show you that someone could love you. And over these past few months, I’ve gotten to know so much about you, Lena. You care so much about this city, and so much about its citizens. I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

Lena stares at her best friend, the confession of love catching her off guard. She had thought about the blonde as more than a friend before, having suppressed her thoughts of how beautiful the woman is. How amazing and thoughtful she always was. Those thoughts coming rushing back, and before her mind can catch up with her body, she’s kissing Kara. Her best friend. The woman she loves. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the CEO pulls away.

“Why the colors red and blue?” The question catches the Kryptonian off guard, and she sheepishly rubs her neck.

“Well, I’m just very patriotic, and you are too.”

After that afternoon, the two friends become girlfriends. Lunch and dinner dates become more regular, and the texting increases. Kara uses more emojis to describe her girlfriend, with Lena doing the same.

**Kara** **😍** **1:23 am: Don’t tell me you’re still at work** 👩💼🏙❤💙

 

 

**Lena** **😘😍** **1:45 am: I had an international business call and then a ton of paperwork to catch up on** 📄✏💚

Kara had one time used the green heart emoji on its own, prompting Lena to ask why there was a sudden occurrence of a different color. The simple reply had been, “It reminds me of your eyes.” Ever since, Lena had always ended her texts with a green heart.

Lena’s life was not always fun emoticons with her girlfriend. There were still many attacks on her life, and one time after being attacked in her office, she was fed up with having to go through the DEO to contact the one person who was able to help her quickest.

“Do you have a phone?” The Kryptonian looks up at Lena, obviously not expecting the question from the CEO.

“I do but it’s--”

“Give me the number?”

“What?”

“Give me your phone number, Supergirl.”

“Miss Luthor, I do not think--”

“I am tired of having to go through Agent Danvers to contact you, or just simply waiting for you to show up if I am being attacked. Now give me your number.” Lena demands, using the attitude she uses when getting the members of the board to listen to her. The Kryptonian tells Lena her number, who programs it into her phone. The text messages between the two are kept professional, something Lena is good at.

**Lena 3:27 pm: Thank you for your assistance today**

**Supergirl 3:42 pm: Anytime, Miss Luthor**

Kara and Lena’s relationship progresses smoothly, the two always enjoying their nights together. With Lena late at work most nights, and some nights Kara off saving the city, the quiet nights they get to spend in are cherished. For their six-month anniversary, Kara insisted the two spend a nice evening in. Lena agreed, but only if she could order dinner from one of the best restaurants in the city. Who was Kara to turn down good food?

**Lena** **😘😍** **4:15 pm: Does Ludicrivo’s sound good for dinner? I can pick it up on my way over tonight** 🍝🍤💚

**Supergirl 4:16 pm: Sounds great, babe. Can’t wait** 😋 😍 ❤💙

When the text comes in and Lena reads it, it takes her a minute to comprehend who the text comes from. Then it all clicks. She picks up her phone and sends one simple text to the superhero.

**Lena 4:18 pm: Patriotic my ass, Kara Danvers**


End file.
